The Amy Fiasco
by Musetta31
Summary: Adam was the one that Amy cheated on Matt with. What's his point of view on this whole thing? And what was Matt's real reaction? Rated for language and a mature scene in the final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any of these characters. They are the WWE and Vince McMahon's._

* * *

Adam sat in his hotel room, waiting for a knock at the door that told him Amy was there. He looked at the picture frame he had set up and frowned at it. There were three pictures in it. One was of him and Will. One was him with Amy and his new title belt. The third was of him and Matt, in a bar, getting drunk. Like friends do. He shook his head at it and laid it down. Better to betray a friend when you can't see him.

With the knock, he opened the door and let in the red-headed girl in front of him. "Hey, Ames."

She smiled flirtily and sat on the bed. "Hey Adam." She patted the bed next to her.

Ignoring the slight guilt gnawing at his stomach, Adam sat next to her with a big smile. He pressed his lips to hers, first lightly, and then more deeply. He let his hand slide to her waist, and before he knew it, the two were locked together passionately.

* * *

Matt looked at the phone in front of him, waiting for it to ring. Amy was supposed to call that night. His injury kept him at home, much to the displeasure of both him and his brother. Jeff ended up taking care of him while Amy was on the road. But the girl was supposed to call, and knowing how late it was, he was beginning to doubt she would.

Looking down at his leg, he shook his head in disgust. It was a stupid injury, and he couldn't stand it. He laid his head back on the arm of the couch again and drifted to sleep, realizing that the call probably wouldn't come.

* * *

Adam woke to a red-head lying next to him. He smiled at her, pushing a lock of hair out of her face before he got up to shower. Might as well let her sleep. He looked at her phone for a moment, saw a missed call, and sighed. Matt had called. She apparently hadn't told him yet. But he knew that. He just had to deal with it.

With the water running hot, Adam stepped into the shower, thinking despite his vow not to. It wasn't his fault. He was just the one she was cheating with. Not like he had specifically gone to her and said, "Hey, Amy, fuck me while Matt's injured!" She had come to him, upset, and asked for it herself. He'd just given in.

Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his soaked hair. That was no excuse. He was sleeping with his best friend's girl. And right under his nose, at that. While he was injured. And couldn't do anything about it.

Adam smiled when the shower door opened and Amy stepped in. She wrapped her arms around him immediately, stepping under the spray from the shower, and then backed away to have her own shower. She looked up at him for a few moments as her hair got wet. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

He shook his head, kissing her on the top of the head. "Nothing. Just... you gotta tell him."

She nodded. "I know. And I will. Tonight."

He eyed her for a moment, then let the subject go. At least it would all be over soon.

* * *

Matt threw the phone at the wall. She'd told him over the phone. The phone. From _his_ hotel room. How fair is that?

Jeff came in the room, surprise etched into his features. "Matt?"

The brunette growled before speaking. "She was fuckin' him the whole time. And he's supposed to be my best friend!"

The other man nodded in understanding and sat on the armchair next to the couch. He was silent, letting Matt rant.

"The whole fuckin' time, Jeff! Because I wasn't a champ! What in the hell is that? And he knew! He knew the whole fuckin' time that she didn't fuckin' tell me! Why?" Fury was evident on his features. No sorrow, nothing else but fury.

Jeff sighed. "I don't know, Matt. But maybe it's better that she told you now. What woulda happened if you weren't about to be back there?"

The other man shook his head. "I don't know, Jeff. But when I get back there, Adam's got a solid ass kickin' comin' his way."

* * *

Arms crossed over his chest, Adam stared at the ground. He almost felt bad that Matt knew. Almost. It was better for him to know, though. Better than sneaking around.

The blond man looked out at the parking lot. It was the day Matt was supposed to come back, and it was time to face him again. When the man in question arrived, he just walked right past Adam. No acknowledgement of his presence was made.

Maybe things were better that way.

* * *

Stumbling backstage after his match, Adam found himself getting shocked stares from the men in the locker room. They'd never seen Matt so angry. He shook his head, starting toward the showers to clean himself up. There was no reason to stay now that he'd lost.

Matt had brushed him off earlier so that he could kick his ass later on that night with the full fury of the past few weeks pent up. Adam hadn't expected him to be so... ready.

Looking around, he didn't see Matt anywhere. He hadn't been in the locker room and he wasn't in the shower area. At least there was no chance for a round two. Cleaning up, Adam headed back to the hotel, checking down the hall to make sure the other man wasn't around anywhere. He heard a thud like a bureau being kicked, and saw Jeff slip into a room quietly, but other than that, it was clear. Heading back to his own room, the blond set his things down and glanced at himself in the mirror.

He didn't like what he was seeing. But at least he wasn't lying anymore. Now Matt knew the truth. Even if it was killing him.

* * *

_And there's another little one-shot. This one's sort of supposed to be like Adam's point of view on the Amy fiasco. Adam is Edge, Amy is Lita, in case you didn't already know that. Like all other one-shots I do, this can be made longer if requested. Reviews wanted! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_So, by request, here is the second part of "The Amy Fiasco". There will be a little surprise at the end, by request, for another reader, which I hope you will enjoy. However, I would like to clarify something here. I have another one-shot on my page, called "Crying". If you read that, you will see that it ties in with this story. Initially, I didn't mean for that to happen. However, it did. Comments are asked for on that as well. So! Legalities! I own none of these characters. They are the WWE and Vince McMahon's. I also don't own the storylines. The only thing I did was take it and look at it from another angle. Keep in mind, my timeline is a little messed up. I don't remember exactly how things happened, so I've decided that this picks up where Matt comes back to RAW the last time. To everyone reading, thanks for the reviews and the time! So! On to part two!_

* * *

A lot can happen in a short time, especially in the WWE. Since his first big fight with Adam, Matt had moved to Smackdown!, after a "Winner Loses Raw" match. Adam was on his way to the WWE title, and most importantly, Amy had taken the Women's Championship. Complications had yet to cease. The threesome were still fighting, much to Amy's dismay, and it was costing them all greatly.

Amy laid in her hotel room, staring at the ceiling over her bed. She was thinking, breathing slowly in an attempt to decide if she had done the right thing after all.

When Adam came in the room, she lost all doubts that it had been otherwise. The redhead smiled up at him, patting the bed beside her. He laid on his side near his girlfriend, leaning forward to kiss her. She kissed him back lightly, then returned her gaze to the ceiling.

"Whatcha thinking about, babe?" the blond man asked after several minutes.

Amy sighed. "Just... whether we did the right thing. I mean, obviously, I should have told him earlier, but... Should we really have gotten him switched, instead of just moving ourselves?"

He ran a hand through his hair for a moment before putting a hand lightly on her stomach. "We didn't do anything, Ames. It was his choice. He chose to let it get in the way of his career. Not our problem. You have to see that."

"And I do! I just..." She gave an exasperated sigh. "I feel kinda bad, still, ya know? I mean, he was my first and all, so... I don't know, Adam, I just feel like, we coulda done something else." The girl sat up, looking at her hands now. "But I kind of don't. He screwed us over. Why'd he do it, Adam?"

He looked at her for a moment, then put an arm over her shoulders, hugging him to her. "I don't know, Ames. He was hurt. He lashed out. Guys do that when they don't know what else to do."

She smiled, leaning into him. "Just don't do that if we don't work out."

He shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm not him."

* * *

Eyeing his cell phone nervously, Adam answered it. It had been several weeks since Amy's questioning, and he knew who was calling. What it was about was beyond him. "What's going on, Hardy?"

The blond heard a sigh on the other end. "Listen. I know you don't want to hear from me. And I still don't like what you guys did. But... I just wanted to say... I'm not sorry, exactly, but I do think I was out of line for doing what I did."

Adam stared at the wall in front of him for a moment before reacting. "So you think just saying you're sorry fixes all this?" He heard Matt beginning to say something, but continued anyway. "Amy was a wreck for weeks because of you! All because of you! How do you figure you're in line to apologise now?" The blond started walking toward his door. "Don't bother, Hardy! I may not want to fight you, but I'll never forgive you for everything you put her through! She didn't deserve any of that!"

Before Matt could respond, Adam had hung up the phone and was headed for the arena.

* * *

Weeks passed again. Adam was the WWE Champ. Amy was the Women's Champ. But the crowd hated her.

After a particularly bad night, she got backstage, where Adam was waiting, and the girl burst into tears. "This is ridiculous! He ruined me! I didn't come here for them to hate me! There's no reason for me to be here anymore!"

Trying to calm her, Adam rubbed her back. "Calm down, Ames. They'll get over it."

She backed away from him, wiping the tears angrily from her cheeks. "Bullshit. They would've gotten over it a long time ago if they were going to." Stalking to the office where she knew her boss was, she walked in without warning. "Mr. McMahon, I quit."

* * *

A loss. She'd leave on a loss. What kind of exit was that? Embarrassment? And yet, Trish Stratus, who was only equally as revolutionary, got to leave on a win. The redhead couldn't contain her anger when she got backstage.

"That was fuckin' ridiculous! I could understand the loss, but they fuckin' embarrassed the shit outa me! What the fuck is that?" She kicked the table next to her, running her hands through her thick hair. The last person she wanted to see then came walking up.

Smirk plastered on his face, Matt laughed to himself. "Nice match out there, Amy. The fans will never forget you."

As he walked away, the girl made to dive for him. Adam grabbed her waist, stopping her from getting at him. Glaring at the Hardy, the blond man held Amy back until she stopped struggling, and then continued to hold her as the gravity of her loss and the embarrassment of the night sunk in, bringing her to angry tears.

* * *

The young Amy Dumas had never expected to leave the WWE as she did. If anything, she thought she'd leave much like Trish Stratus had, with a win and the respect of the fans. The redhead was there when her friend won her retirement match, making her happy and unhappy all at once. But Amy had taken to a new challenge, something she'd never expected.

After all the drama with Matt, Amy couldn't return to wrestling. Instead, she took to a band. Emotional and angry, the girl was able to belt out a song she'd never thought she'd be able to.

Show after show, she distanced herself from the unpleasant fans, from the spiteful Hardy, and most importantly, from the depressed side of herself.

Adam showed up often, making her even more glad to be where she was.

After all the drama, Amy and Adam could be happy. Though Matt was always in the background, the two had a life of their own, with one in the WWE, and one in a band. For once, they were glad to see something from a storyline become real life. After all, without the Amy fiasco, they wouldn't have each other. They wouldn't be able to say they were better than the one that made their lives hell.

* * *

_And there it is, the ending of The Amy Fiasco. I figured, this chapter would sort of sum up what happened after the whole Matt-Edge multi-fight deal, and then with her retirement. As to the post-retirement, I really don't know too much about what happened with Amy and Adam, I just know she's gone on to be in a band. So! You'll get one final chapter here, by request. The next chapter is a lemon, the one hinted at but not shown in the first chapter. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed my writing!_


	3. THE LEMON

_So, by request, here is the lemon from chapter one of The Amy Fiasco. Keep in mind, this is graphic sexual content. Also, I do not own these characters. This was just an idea I had, and it was requested that I make this the full lemon, so here it is. Not great, I make no promises as to quality, but I fulfilled the request!_

* * *

_"Ignoring the slight guilt gnawing at his stomach, Adam sat next to her with a big smile. He pressed his lips to hers, first lightly, and then more deeply. He let his hand slide to her waist, and before he knew it, the two were locked together passionately..."_

Laying back slowly on the bed, the two were locked together. Breaking for breath and to remove Amy's shirt, Adam smiled down at her. She grinned back at him before capturing his lips again. His hands roamed over her body, paying particular attention to certain sensitive areas. The girl hissed when he raised a hand slowly up her thigh, breaking their kiss to take off his shirt and the remainder of her clothes. "Anxious, are we?" She nodded, reaching for his belt. Before she could get it, he had the remaining clothing off and was kissing her neck.

She moaned slightly, pushing her hips up into his. He leaned his head back a bit, pushing into her himself, before lining himself up. "Ready?" he asked, voice husky and quiet. She nodded, and he thrusted into her, quickly deep inside the girl. She moaned, more loudly this time, and reached her hands up to circle his neck.

Adam pulled out a bit before thrusting back in, gaining yet another moan. Soon, he had a steady pace. In, out, in, out. The girl let her legs circle his hips, making it easier for them both, and more pleasurable.

It didn't take long before their breath was short. Adam was there, holding back to make this perfect. She opened her eyes, full of lust, and whispered. "Now, Adam. Now." He released himself with a loud moan of her name, and the girl's orgasm shook them both.

Slowly, the two came down off of the high place they'd been. Adam pressed a kiss to the girl below him, pulling out carefully. Amy pulled the blankets of the bed to the side to cover up, and the two intertwined carefully, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Not great, I know, but I'm not so good with the lemons yet. Well, not the straight lemons. I can do guy/guy ones, and girl/girl ones, but I suck at guy/girl ones... Opinions wanted! And thanks to everyone who read!_


End file.
